Poison Berry
by hallogurl
Summary: Mojo steals some Chemical X and creates his own evil Powerpuff Girl! Will our Girls be able to handle her?


Poison Berry

Act. 01

By: KaoriNeko

Note: Hewwo! This story is about the Powerpuff Girls when they're fifteen. After seeing "Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z!", I decided to write a PPG fanfic. These stories however do not take place in the PPGZ world, so no Tokyo City, no Mayor Mayor, no Ken, and no Peach! Gomen! But it does take place in Townsville, the only thing is that the girls are older.

Mojo Jo Jo laughed maniacally inside his volcano top laboratory. It had been ten years since he attempted to destroy Townsville, only to be stopped by the Powerpuff Girls. It had been ten years since he hatched up a sure fire plan to stop those Girls. And now it was time for him to go with the plan.

"Sugar…" Mojo cackled, pouring an entire bag of fine sugar into a pot. "Spice…" He laughed, dumping in a few packets of different spices.

The mad monkey scientist looked down at the list of ingredients: Sugar, check! Spice, check! And everything nice, pfft! How about everything evil? Mojo cackled again and practically skipped over to his storage room. The dark room was filled with shelves filled with weird and sinister items.

Happily, Mojo grabbed whatever was on the nearest shelf and skipped back to the boiling pot in the centre room. Once he reached the pot, he dumped all the wicked ingredients in and smiled as the mixture turned a violent looking green.

"Now one last evil thing." Mojo Jo Jo produced a small dagger from underneath his cloak and slid the blade across his index finger, black blood spilled forth from the cut on the prime mate's finger. Wincing, Mojo held his finger over the mixture and watched his blood fall inside. The mixture instantly turned a menacing red.

"One last ingredient." Reaching into his cloak the monkey produced a vial of black liquid. The glass vial was labelled, 'Chemical X'. Mojo turned the vial upside down and emptied all of the contents into the churning mixture. Once the vial had been emptied Mojo sat staring at the pot, hoping it would work. Then suddenly the large pot began to shake and rattle and then all of sudden it exploded! Sending Mojo back flying into a wall.

Once he opened his eyes, he was blinded by a strong violet glow. Once his eyes got adjusted a little, he squinted and saw what he had been hoping for. A girl with vivid violet eyes, knee-length brown hair half tied in a bun, a violet halter top, black skirt, and platform shoes with straps.

"Hello Mojo." She said, her voice soft and sweet, but still eerie.

Mojo smiled brightly at the girl floating above the broken pot. He had done it. He had created an evil Powerpuff Girl! "Hello…Berry."

Blossom, Buttercup, and Bubbles burst out of the doors of Townsville Secondary Academy and raced through the air. They had just gotten a distress call from Professor Utonium back at home.

"I wonder what's happened to him." Blossom said to her sisters, her flaming hair flowing behind her as she blazed through the air with pink energy trailing behind her. Her shockingly pink eyes stayed locked ahead of her.

"I don't know, but lucky he gave us these," Buttercup said, pointing to the watch communicator on her left wrist. Hers was in her respective green colour with darker green hearts all on the band. "Or we would've never heard about it." The wind from her flying whipped her mid back-length black hair into her brilliant green eyes.

"I just hope he's okay." Bubbles said. If she were younger, she'd be crying now just at the thought of the Professor getting hurt. But she and her sisters were fifteen now and they were more mature. Even if Bubbles still had her pigtails.

It took a mere fifty seconds for the three super teens to fly across town to their home. They didn't even open the door, they simply flew through the three open windows on the second floor.

Blossom smoothed out her wrinkled gold and maroon school uniform and tiptoed down the empty hallway. Buttercup and Bubbles followed after her.

"Maybe he's still in the lab." Bubbles thought. She placed her hands on the black railing and jumped over. The blonde landed in the living room about fifty feet below, her long blonde pigtails covering her face. She looked up and watched her two sisters leap over the railing and land next to her.

The three then proceeded towards the door to the basement. Upon reaching it, the sisters looked at one another cautiously and then nodded knowingly. Biting her bottom lip, Buttercup raised her long leg and slammed her foot into the wooden door. The door split in half upon impact and fell off it's hinges.

"Professor?" Blossom called out, the three slowly levitated themselves down the steps. They descended into Professor Utonium's all white scientific paradise. Humming machines, bubbling vials of foul smelling liquid, and flashing screens. The laboratory was usually immaculately clean and tidy, but some of the machines were smoking, some cabinets had been tossed to the tiled floor, and some tubes of liquid had been smashed.

Something wasn't right.

"Professor? Are you there?" Buttercup said next. A groan startled the girls and they turned and saw the Professor leaning against a beeping console. A trail of blood flowed from the corner of his mouth.

"Oh no! Professor, are you OK?" Bubbles squealed, flying over to the injured Professor and laying a hand on his shoulder. Buttercup and Blossom walked slowly behind their younger sister.

"He…stole it…" Professor managed to sputter.

"Who?"

"Stole what?"

"Mojo Jo Jo…stole the Chemical X." Professor Utonium spat. He suddenly broke into fit of hard coughs as the girls watched. He covered his mouth as her continued coughing, then once he finished, he retracted his hand and gazed at it. Blood.

"C'mon, let's bring you to the hospital." Blossom stated, waltzing over to Bubbles to help raise the Professor off of his feet.

"Girls, but Mojo." The Professor mumbled as Blossom and Bubbles flew him up the stairs. Buttercup rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry, Professor! We can handle Mojo."

"I'm j-just nervous," The Professor coughed. "He obviously has something big planned. I mean, you girls **know** how powerful Chemical X is."

"Yeah, but what can Mojo do? All of his other inventions have failed." Bubbles said, helping the Professor into the kitchen, through the dining room, and towards the front door.

"But all of his other inventions didn't involve Chemical X." Blossom stated.

"It's been a week since Mojo stole that Chemical X and he's done nothing." Buttercup said, placing her elbows up on her expensive wooden desk. The three sisters sat in their homeroom early in the morning. The teacher, Mrs. Bradford, had just stepped out to the office for something urgent.

Blossom scooted her desk closer to her sister's, "Yeah, it's pretty weird. Once Mojo gets something new, he's always more than happy to try and kill us with it."

Bubbles followed suit and pushed her desk towards her sisters' and formed a circle of wood desks, "Maybe he hasn't thought of a plan yet?"

Buttercup rolled her eyes and playfully hit Bubbles on the top of her blonde head, "Of course he has a plan! It's Mojo Jo Jo! Ya know? Super genius monkey!"

The Powerpuff Girls' conversation was interrupted when the door to the classroom opened. The other students instantly ran back to their desks and shut their mouths, the girls did the same. Mrs. Bradford entered the room with her short snow white hair, piercing brown eyes, and form fitting designer suits.

"Class, I just discovered what the urgent message was."

On cue, a girl entered the room after Mrs. Bradford. The entire class turned and stared at the girl. She was beautiful with cascading russet tresses and dazzling violet eyes.

Blossom stared hard at the new girl. Something was off about her, yet it was very familiar. **Very **familiar. No one else in the world had bright neon hued eyes liked the Powerpuff Girls…so why did this new, seemingly normal, teenage girl have them too?

"I don't like this." Bubbles whispered to Buttercup.

"Neither do I, she seems weird." Buttercup responded.

"Let's just put our fears aside. We must get to know this new, strange girl." Blossom said, leaning over and whispering to her sisters.

The conversation was once again interrupted as Mrs. Bradford spoke, "Go ahead. Don't be shy! Introduce yourself."

The girl began to blush and her eyes darted to the ground. She clasped her hands together and squeezed until her knuckles turned white, "Hello class! My name is Berry."

Act. 01 finished! Review and I'll keep on writing! I know you wanna find out what happens next, especially with a cliff-hanger like that! Pfft! Come on, R&R!

Chu!

3-KaoriNeko


End file.
